Whisper
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: Rose gave into darkness, but darkness is not what we think SHE is. She whispers darkness to Rose. Rose just became a puppet.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my new story 'Whisper'**

**So sorry it took so long to start! **

**Okay so I hope you like it.**

**This is the first chapter so it is short and stuff sorry but if I get a fair amount of reviews then I can make the chapters longer :D**

_'You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_ I do what I want when I feel like it _

_All I wanna do is lose control _

_But you don't really give a shit _

_you don't let it go let it go with it _

_'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll'_

_Avril Lavigne ~ Smile_

"Rose, calm down, I didn't mean to tell on you! I am so sorry." Lissa yelled at me. She was trying to calm me down, after she got me in trouble. She just had to let it slip that I was the one who changed Stans spaghetti lunch to a worm supreme. Now I was suspended from school for 1 mouth that will make me even more behind, on top of that I am under dorm arrest.

"Why should I fucking calm! This is the tenth time that you had let something like that slip I am surprised that they had not tossed me out by now! You helped me, why am I always the one to get the punishment, even if I wasn't the only one in on it! You are always let loose just because you are a Moroi. You know what, all you Moroi do is lay around and be all like 'Oh, well look at that that Dhampire just died, oh well.' I am just sick of that." I yelled I started to sprit to the woods. I was running and running when I finally came across a lake, the lake was pretty small the moons light was shining on the lake and it was still. There was a tree that looked like it had fallen over. There, that is the perfect place to lay down.

I started to think maybe I should have calmed down. Lissa only wanted to help me. Its not like she wanted to hurt me or anything.

I walked over to the tree and laid down on it. I don't know how long I have been there but I could see the sun starting to poke out. All night, pretty good.

"_Hello Rosemarie."_

I shot up and looked around. Where did that voice come from?

"Who is out there? Show yourself."

"_Well, if you really want me too." _The voice said. A form started to slowly form in front of me. A girl about my age with black hair and a sort of evil look, she was a bit shorter than I was and she looked like a real Bitch if you ask me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want what is best for you, That Moroi girl you are always with always gets let off the hook. And who do they always blame?" The Girl asked me.

"Me, I always take the blame and get punished" I could start to feel the anger build up in me.

"You see, it is always you. Is it just me who thinks that you should get treat better? I mean you are the one who has to protect her, so you need to stay healthy. Tell you what, if be my best friend and drop that Moroi girl then I will make sure that you get the best." She told me, while she was talking I started to think that she was right. "Oh and before I forget here is a little best friend present to start off this beautiful friend ship." She said while holding out a beautiful stone necklace. There was a onyx stone that had silver wrap around it and some little onyx beads with it, it was beautiful. She started to walk to me arms out wide holding the necklace. She came up behind me and put the necklace on me.

"Beautiful." She whispered. "Now come on we don't want to miss class."

She pulled me away from the fallen tree and back to the school.

"Wait, I am sorry but what is your name?" I asked the girl

She stopped and turned to look at me "Just call me D." she said with a stange look on her face.

**So did you like the first chapter? **

**I know in Race for the Cure I defined the girl who whispers the darkness kind of like a little evil girl on your shoulder but I decided it would be a lot more fun for it to be a real live girl. But she whispers the darkness still just a bit differently.**

**So please review!**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are the best! Thank you so much for reviewing. You made me so happy!**

**So I decided to give you another chapter today!**

**I am sorry but I have been listening to a Avril Lavigne Mix on you tube all day.**

_'What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs'_

_Avril Lavigne ~ Nobody's Home_

D is my roommate, yes I finally have one thank god and D has every class with me. Which is pretty amazing. Who knew? Non of the teachers even know what her last name is, they don't even know what D is short for. Apparently she moved here with her mom last week and is new here. Head minister Bitch did not tell any of the teacher either which is odd but no one really cares about that, I mean one more person for the teachers here to give home work too. D also hates everyone but me for some reason she hates all the Moroi the most but Lissa particularly. I told her this morning that I had to go to the gym but she told me that I was even better than Dimitri was, she said that I don't even need to go anymore so I should just skip it and if Dimitri come to me and asks me where is was that I should just tell him to fuck off.

Its official, I love D, and she so took the spot of Lissa. Lissa is Ex-best friend and D is best friend.

"Rose, oh thank goodness you are okay, you where gone all day and night yesterday! I was so worried about you, I just wanted to tell you that I am so-" Lissa came running up to me when second lunch started second lunch came around, and started to talk right in my face. Thank god that I don't have any classes with her for the first half.

"Hey Bitch, back off, my best friend doesn't want you here by her side anymore, she dropped you like a fly when she realized she had more in common with me. So stop acting like a baby and grow a pare will you? I mean come on you basically cling to Rose like she is your life support" D so just told Lissa off. Some of the guardians turned their heads slightly to look over at us.

_"Rose, remember that you are better stronger then her. She never gets punished and you get double of what you should. You always take hers and yours. Fight for yourself, Tell Lissa that."_

A small voice said that seemed to dance around my head until I listened to it.

Lissa was looking at me, I could read her eyes and she sent me a mental message _Rose?_

"You know what Lissa, I am starting to finally really realize that you are just a little baby bitch who needs to grow a backbone and start to learn and stick up for herself." I told her. Now all of the Guardians where looking our way, Christian was starting to stand up too. He wanted to protect Lissa from getting hurt. Typical love any kind of love at that, you let people in and you have fun with them, go to the movies, hang out, hug, share some juicy secrets, and re-plan your life so that they fit in with it. Then they change and stab you in the back with a big old silver stake that was soaked in poison.

I turned my back before any of that happened to me.

"Oh look," D put a hand above her eyes "Hero boy is on his way over here! What is he going to do protect the lost puppy from the big bad dog catcher?" D said the last part as if she talking to a 2 year old. Christian looked livid because he was in hearing range when he said that.

"Snap out of it Rose. Lissa is your best friend. Oh and sorry." He said to me wait what is he sorry for? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my left cheek. He just slapped me. That's it, things are going to get bloody.

"You did not just slap my best friend!" D yelled and she punched Christian in the face. Across the room the doors opened and Dimitri came in, he turned his head until he found me. His eyes shifted down to my feet where Christian was with probably a broken nose. "That's what you get ass." D said and she gave him one more kick and started to walk away from Christians pained body by my feet.

_"Kick him to Rose, after all he did slap you. Don't you think he was expecting it?"_

The same voice said as it danced up around my neck and to my head.

"Rose are you coming with me?" D asked me. I gave Christian on last look then I kicked him right in the gut. And started to speed walk over to D.

We ignored the looks and stares as we started to the doors that lead to small path to the dorms. When a hand grabbed my upper arm.

"Rose, you missed practice today were where you?" Dimitri asked me and his eyes bored into mine. I was going to answer when D beat me to the punch.

"Rose is good enough already, she is 10 times better then you are, she doesn't need any more of your shitty practice. You are not teaching her anything that she doesn't already now so just bug off will you." D told Dimitri like she was much older then he was.

_"Fight for yourself Rose, he has been holding you down"_

The voice twisted in my head.

"She is right you know Dimitri, you have been holding me back, I can go so much farther. But thanks to you I cant!" I yelled and yanked my arm from his grasp and started for the doors. Leaving D and Dimitri behind me.

I could still hear them behind me though there bickering ended with Asshole said by non other than D and some Russian words said by Dimitri. Apparently D knew Russian judging by her face and the sound of someone getting punched. D stomped off to me.

"Rose, you can so much better then him." D told me while she pointed behind us with her thumb.

**Did you like it?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**This is something new I hope. I am going to tell you really good juice/smoothie/everything along that line recipe(s) so here are some ones that are great! **

**These are from 'The Big Book Of Juices' by Natalie Savona**

Pink berry crush: ( good sores of energy, good for immune system and skin )  
>2 handfuls of raspberries<br>2 handfuls of strawberries  
>1 orange<br>3-4 fresh mint leaves  
>8 table spoons of orange juice<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes we get to see how Lissa thinks of this new Rose. Has Lissa Meet Darkness before? **

**This is to also rimind people that Darkness is evil. Evil as Hell too.**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>  
><em>Avril Lavigne ~ When Your Gone<em>

**Lissa P.O.V**

"Do you really think that she is okay Christian?" It was all my fault. I know that I was part off what Rose did to Stan. I know I should have taken at least half of the blame. It is the right thing to do anyways. In a way I get what Rose meant. All we Moroi do is really just watch the Dhampires die to protect us. Well we see it until the Strigoi kills us too, naturally.

"Liss, this is Rose we are talking about. The stubborn, annoying, little bitch-" I hit in the arm for that comment. "We all know and love." He finished. He was rubbing his I knew he was just faking it because I am really not that strong.

"I guess but still there are still thinks out there like bears and wolfs." I said. The very thought of Rose getting attacked by a bear was horrifying. I did not want to think about that at all. Not when she was out there. All alone, by herself. _Not Helping, Lissa. Shut up._ I told my self.

"Don't for get that there are deer and birds. Liss, there are still some good things out there too." Christian did have a point I guess. I mean, not everything in the woods will hurt you.

"Lissa in 3 minutes it will be curfew I think we better get going."

"Yeah, okay, lets go." I said to him. I was still scared for her. But knowing her she wasn't scared at all. Then again knowing her she will do something stupid.

"Just in time Lissa. You where all most late." Sydney warned me as I walked by her. Sydney was a middle aged Moroi, she was so nice to everyone but when some one was late, man she would explode like a atomic bomb. The Bi-Polar Hall Monitor some of us call her.

I took out my key and pushed it in the knob and opened the door. My room was simple. A Blue bed sheet a light by the bed on a table stand. A small blue chair to match the bed. A even smaller blue chair at the desk with my laptop on it. Across from my bed was a small book shelf and a small dresser. I was lucky and got room that had window doors. There was no balcony well kind of but its goes out about a foot or two. I had a small mirror by the desk and one or two pictures on the wall. When Natalie died. I got moved over to a single bed dorm. Lucky me again because they where the same size as the double bed dorms, so more space.

I feel asleep slowly. Thinking about what Rose had said. After an hour or two I finally drifted into my dream.

_It was dark, and I was in an alley by myself. In the distance I could here a cat hissing folded by a dog barking. I heard screams, and the sound a twisting metal filled my ears. I could see smoke. I heard cries of a woman, and evil laughter getting closer and closer to me. The sound of heels clicking down the uneven pavement._

_"Hello there, Vasilisa." A voice came from the dark. This voice was evil, but also feminine._

_"Who's out there!" I shouted._

_"Why, it is me Vasilisa. The one you have been able to avoided for all of these years." The voice came again. There is nothing I have avoided, well I have avoided Rose a few times but I would know her voice. Every one I have avoided I know their voice._

_"I don't know who you are!" I cried out to the voice._

_"Yes you do. I am part of Rosemarie all because of you." The voice told me again, thinking that I would somehow know the voice that speaks. Then it came to me._

_"Darkness."_

_"Good job, Vasilisa." Darkness slowly came into my view. I gasped it can't be. Darkness was a thing. Not a girl our age._

_"Now Vasilisa I came here now to tell you a little something. Rosemarie has given in to me. You just lost her, you lost her forever." Darkness said. "Remember, forever" Her voice was fading slowly._

I Woke up gasping for air, holding the covers close to my chest.

A dream, that's all, it is only a dream.

I quickly got ready for class. All my classes where a blur. I couldn't think right. My teachers prabobly new that something was up but they just didn't say anything.

_Ring._

Thank god. Lunch I could finally see Rose and tell her about my crazy dream and about how much I worried about her.

Rose was standing at the salad bar collecting her share of good foods.

"Rose, oh thank goodness you are okay, you where gone all day and night yesterday! I was so worried about you, I just wanted to tell you that I am so-" I was cut off by a girl our age who I did not know.

"Hey Bitch, back off, my best friend doesn't want you here by her side anymore, she dropped you like a fly when she realized she had more in common with me. So stop acting like a baby and grow a pare will you? I mean come on you basically cling to Rose like she is your life support" The girl yelled at me. What did I ever do to her? Some off the Guardians looked over at us, probably only seeing a few girls fighting.

A strange look filled Roses eyes I swear they turned pitch black for about one second.

I looked at Rose and sent her message confused about the eyes and her not standing up for me. _Rose?_ I asked her.

"You know what Lissa, I am starting to finally really realize that you are just a little baby bitch who needs to grow a backbone and start to learn and stick up for herself." Rose shot at me. Now I wanted to cry. I could feel the hot tears in my eyes. Every single one of the Guardians where looking at us and Christian started to get up and walk over to me.

"Oh look," the girl said and she put a hand above her eyes "Hero boy is on his way over here! What is he going to do protect the lost puppy from the big bad dog catcher?" She said the last part looking at me and acted like she was talking to a young child. I could see Christian start to turn red, clearly he heard that.

"Snap out of it Rose. Lissa is your best friend. Oh and sorry." He said to Rose and then he just slapped her. Right across her left cheek.

"You did not just slap my best friend!" the girl yelled and punched Christian in the face. _You did not just slap my best friend. You did not just slap my best friend. _What? Those 8 words played on in my head over and over.

The doors opened across the room and Dimitri came in. He looked around the room doing a sweep and looked at Rose and then down on the ground. There laid Christian, who's nose was bleeding. "That's what you get ass" She said and kicked him and she walked away.

Roses eyes turned black fro another second. I looked at Dimitri and judging by the way he looked he must have seen it too. Right after her eyes turned back she kicked Christian right where the guts where. Turned and started to walk away. Dimitri walked just steppes behind them when grabbed Roses arm. To far for me to hear but that girl yelled something at Dimitri then I could see Roses eyes turn black again when she pulled her arm away from him and walked away with out the girl. That girl and Dimitri still where yelling at each other when I believe Dimitri said something and that made the girl punch him.

"Christian, oh my god are you okay?" I asked him.

"I am fine, but do you know who the hell that is?" he asked me. I had no idea who that was but I wish I did.

"I don't know." One of the Guardians came over to us and took Christian to our mini hospital.

I started to get up. When Dimitri asked me if I knew the girl who just punched him so he could tell the head minister about her. "Nope." I answered simply.

Eddie jogged over to us with a strange old grin on his face. "That D girl is sure something!" He announced to us.

"D, huh so that's her name. So what is with her and Rose?" I said.

"Hell if I knew but D his always with her. She always is telling people off and starting fights and she just gets away with it. This Morning she told Stan to fuck off and got mad but that was it he looked kind of weird too when he said not to do it again. His eyes turned gray and then back to brown." Eddie told us, "Rose, man I think something is wrong with her or something because Rose always follows her and does what D says. Well I got to go but hey, don't mess with D anymore." He walked away to some other guys.

"That's not like Rose." Dimitri said.

"This is so strange." I said.

"We need to find out what is going on, Christian too. Maybe Eddie." Dimitri said.

"Agreed." I said and walked away to class.

**What do you think? Did you like it?**

**Please review I love to hear what you think!**

lime cooler  
>juice of 3 limes<br>1 pint of sparkling mineral water  
>4-6 fresh mint leaves<br>4-6 ice cubes


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it has been a while but one of my beast friends has been sleeping over at my house since Monday last night was the one night when she went home to get more clothes. She is staying over for a week. I have not seen her since the end of the school year last year. because she went strait to Mississippi a week after school ended. so i just wanted to hang out with her. So yeah. there is my very bad excuse. Please forgive.**  
><strong>So we just heard what Lissa thought, about the new Rose.<strong>

_Party Crasher,_

_Penny Snatcher,_

_Call me up if you want gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Slam slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand,_

_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_

_Can't stop, coming in hot,_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)_

_P!nk ~ Raise you Glass_

Rose P.O.V  
>"Rose, come on just one little sip." D has been begging me to drink a bottle of Everclear the second we got back to our room. Our room was, lets just say, a mess.<p>

"I don't like Everclear, D. I just don't like the taste." I have been explaining this to her for a very long time. D started to glare at me while taking another sip of it.

"Come on, Rose. Drink. A little will not hurt you." The voice came back and was twisting and turning around my head. The pain, it hurt so much, like knifes being thrown at you and hitting you right in the head. No, it hurt worse than that. The force goes into my head making my head want to exploded then it goes, and comes back again.

My hand is shaking as i reach for the bottle. D must have noticed that my hand was shaking. "Well, i guess you don't have too." D sighed, and she started to put it back into her bag. The started to come back, but with more force, i didn't know that something could hurt so bad. I reached out and snatched that bottle from her and took and long drink.

"See Rose, its not that bad." the only sign that i showed that i heard her was that i smiled and took another long drink.

"Aw, man, Rose! You just drank the whole bottle!" D cried. i took the bottle away from my lips and indeed there wasn't even a drop left in the clear bottle.

"Sorry, D." I said too her. I hope that this stuff didn't coast as a lot. My mind had started to fuzz and I noticed that D had the same feeling.  
>"It is fine Rose, I have another 9 bottles of that stuff. My mom had like 20 and a took ten of them and brought them here. Hey Rose, do you want to go and crash that Guardian meeting thing that they are having now?" D asked me.<p>

_"Say okay." the voice told me_

"Okay." I said before the pain could start.

"Cool, go put on the best bathing suit you own. I am going to wear mine." D told me. I started to take of my clothes to put on my sexy bikini. It was black and had red bows on the straps and it was basically just triangles and a few pieces of string, oh well.

"Ready?" D asked me, she had a bag that was full of cans. I managed to e able to read on of the cans it was silly string.

"Ready." I comfirmed. "Wait, lets tell all the Novices about this." I suggested D nodded in responses. I took out my phone and sent texts everyone.

_Party Guardian meeting room-R_

_B there-E_

_I will b there soon-M_

I got a whole bunch of texts saying that they will be there.

We where walking down the halls and if was after hours so it was super bright out side right now. Walking around school with a sexy bikini was wired but it didn't bug me at all. It looked like D was fine with it too.

We walked over to there big meeting room thing and peeked. Every Guardian was in there but the 10 on duty right now.

D looked at me, and i nodded, and she handed me a bottle.

**Dimitri P.O.V**  
>"Guardian Belikov how is Ms. Hathaway doing?" Alberta asked me.<p>

"It is going good, but Rose has been acting kind of-" The doors burst open and Rose and D came in and started to spray silly string all over the place, some how they got some speakers and where playing a song. I know this song, Rose talks about this song often. I believe its called You Make Me Feel So...

A bunch more Novices came, and more, and more. I am pretty sure that every Novice was here now.

Some one grabbed me arm, Alberta. "I am going to call Headmistress Kirova" Alberta said in a firm voice.

They where drinking and partying for a few more minutes when Headmistress Kirova walked in.

"Any one still hear in 10 seconds will get detention until the graduate!" She shouted.  
>At that everyone ran out but Rose and D.<p>

"D, come on we got to go." Rose said pulling at her arm. They where on top of the table, Kirova was looking at them with an intense look.

Roses eyes turned black and stayed black for 20 seconds and she froze. Everyone must have saw this and i heard Kirova and Alberta gasp when they saw.

"Know what bitch! I don't give a fucking damn about your shitty detention. So just go and be a bitch and go bitch to some one else!" Rose yelled right at Headmistress Kirova.

She and D stormed out leaving a big mess behind them.

**Did you like it? Please tell me.**

**I think the juice thing that i have been doing was stupid so i am not going to do that anymore, but if you want me to keep that up just review and tell me. **  
><strong>Sorry if the spelling is crappy. I am using Google docs to check my spelling and they dnt give you as many options for correcting. I still don't have word on this MacBook Pro. So until i do i am going to use google docs. <strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this is bad. This is probably the worse chapter that will ever happen. I know, I know I am on vacation in California visting people that knew me when I was 1, 2 , and 3. It is really weird. When I get back home they will get better. **

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down, they got_

_All the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_OneRepublic~All the right moves_

"Everyone had clearly realized that Rosemarie has been acting strange. Ever since D had came here, she has been louder than before, more annoying, her grades are dropping lower and lower and are now at a current D- and almost F. Even in her favorite class, animal behavior. We need to watch Rosemarie and D." the head Mistress told the staff at the staff meeting the next morning.

"It is true. I have never seen Rose so out of control. She doesn't even try anymore. She used to always try so she could stay with the princess and now. Gone, not anymore she doesn't care anymore." Roses animal behavior teacher told the rest of the staff.

"I agree every time she is about to do or say something nice and good her eyes they, they go black, pitch black. Then she says something the opposite something rude and something I never thought that I would here from her. I am not even her teacher and tester day earlier this morning she called me a 'selfish bitch' I only know Rose from when she came to me and asked a question about magic." The Moroi magic teacher explained to the rest of the staff.

"That is what we must watch out for, D. When her eyes go black, and D most of all D. D is a worst trouble maker then Rosemarie" Headmistress said to the rest.

"She is always normal when D is not around. Which never doesn't happen often. That was only once when D was getting some thing. God knows what it was." Stan said even though he doesn't like Rose he had noticed the change in her.

"We have to watch this. Don't let it get to far. This D girl is the sores if the problem."

**So It sucked right? Well now you know what the staff thinks at least. **

**PLease, please review even though it sucked. Just please no flame I already know how bad it is. **

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so this is my second day back at school. It might take me about a few more days to get everything figured out. My mom with the whole dropping me and my sister at school then go to work. Then I need a way to get home. **

**I have great classes so I won't be ranting to you about the teachers :) BUT I am in Geometry this year, and if you knew how old I am then you would know how nerdy that is. **

_I'm out of control 'cause you want it all_

_your so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your lies_

_Dangerous_

_Dangerous~Cascada_

"I can not believe that ass hole!" D yelled "I mean, she yelled at you, know what Rose? You shouldn't have to take shirt from no one at this god damn school." D threw anther bottle of liquor at the wall.  
>"You think?" I asked her, I was a bit confused because I mean she is the headmistress.<br>"Hell ya I...can I see the necklace for a bit, i think one of the wires is um, coming lose I can fix it." She said to me holding out her hand.  
>"Um, sure." I said and gave her the in perfect condition necklace. She grabbed it and shoved it into her pocket.<br>"Rose, you are going to be late for class." D told me in a serious tone.  
>"What about you?" I asked her " I mean, aren't you going too?" I asked her<br>"Um, no I don't feel that good, too many drugs" she told me but some thing told me that she was lying.  
>"Okay." I said and walked out the room.<p>

"Hey Fireball!" I yelled across the hall down to Sparky over there.  
>He ignored me.<br>"Sparky? Hello? You know that is not very nice to ignore me" I said to him in a fake serious tone.  
>"Well, what are you going to do now that I talked to you? Throw me a punch? Whatever Rose." He waved me off and walked down the hall right pass me.<br>"What the hell?" I mouthed to my self.  
>So far everywhere I walked people would walk around me. Like there was a big old bubble around me the pushed people around it.<br>I was running to class when I bumped into something strong and tall, Dimitri.  
>"Oh, hey Dimitri." I said and waved.<br>"Rose, I..." he looked around "got to talk to you."  
>"Sorry I can't I am going to be late for class." I said and continued running pass him.<p>

D P.O.V

Κακά πνεύματα πηγαίνουν σε αυτήν.  
>Συμπλήρωση της.<br>Έλεγχος της.  
>Κάντε τη να νιώσει αθώα<br>αναλάβει τον έλεγχο  
>Έδωσε in.<br>Do όπως λέω  
>Πληκτρολογήστε της όταν φοράει αυτήν την πέτρα.<br>The Black Onyx  
>Κάντε της δεν έχουν αισθήματα.<br>Πάρτε τον έλεγχο του της!  
>Rosemarie after you complete the Στο άνοιγμα των ματιών ceramony you will become a slave for the Dark Queen, oh wait, thats me.<p>

**So you must hate me but I can not remember what that chant says. I think its something like this **

**'Bad spirits go to her.**  
><strong>Fill her.<strong>  
><strong>Control her.<strong>  
><strong>Make her feel innocent.<strong>  
><strong>Go to her threw the Black Onyx.<strong>

**Στο άνοιγμα των ματιών - In the opening glace**

**Okay, okay, you probably guest by now. I mean, I can't drive so I am younger then 16. plus I said it would be nerdy if you knew how old I am. So I will tell you. I am 13. Please don't stop reading because of that. Please!**

**Please Review.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah. I know. Its short. But I ust get the feel that this is the kind of story that works better with short chapters. **

**So you get a bit of an insight of what the little Anti-D club are thinking and what they have up their sleeve.**

**Lissa P.O.V**

"I an into Rose today in class. She is different. She is acting different at least. She seemed, normal, she seemed different. She listened to what the teachers had to say class, she did all her work. D was not in sight any were." I told them.

"I saw that too. I told her that I wanted to talk to her and she said she had t get to class. I was confused at first but then I noticed that D was not there." Dimitri told us. We all got in a group and decided to meet once a day after class. That is Dimitri, Christian, Eddie and I. We are worried for Rose, she doesn't seem t be worried but we are worried for her.

"Well in Combat she didn't try to really kill someone this time." Eddie told us. _This__ time_, so that means... Know what, not going to think it.

"She didn't have that stone necklace on." Christian pointed out. That's right, she didn't have that new necklace on. I was going to tell her how beautiful it is in the cafeteria the other day but she totally flipped out on me.

"Yeah, I saw that too." Dimitri pointed out to us, so Christian wasn't the only one. "Me too." Eddie said. Well I guess it was only me who didn't notice.

"Wait, wait, wait. The necklace was missing and D. Isn't that a bit...fishy I mean. They both appeared at the same time." I said, I was a bit surprised that I said that. I didn't think I had it in me.

"Yeah, it is..." Eddie said and trailed off.

"We have to look into that a little more. Pay more attention." Dimitri said wisely.

"Yes we do." Christian said.

**Yup, now you know.**

**I would just like to thank you the folks that review last chapter. I am really glad that you people stuck with me. I told you how old I am, and I am pretty young. Well 13 compared to 23 or 33 is pretty young. Well not so much as 23. but still. you know what I mean.**

**School is good so far. :)**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I am back. Okay I am very sorry for not updating. I was about to update on Wednesday but my school is now on block schedules so each class is really long. 1 hour and a half in science. Kill me. Then 2 whole hours in Math. My brain was going to explode. I had way to much homework yesterday but today...YAY!**

"Rose I fixed your necklace. I had no idea that it would do that." D said to me, I didn't really mind.

"Oh, no its fine. God everyone is just all over me today." I told her.

"Really? Well here." She said and placed the necklace around my neck.

"I really hate it when people do that." I told her.

"Well then now don't you think that we should do something about that?" She asked me.

"Hell ya. I mean who the hell do they think they are? Getting al up in my personal shit. What the hell am I? The front lawn of some ones home!" I yelled.

"Hell no you are so not the front damn lawn of some ones. Bitch going down!" D yelled with excitement in her voice.

"Fuck them bitches!" I yelled and laughed at the same time.

"First I think that we should make you play 'good girl' then you bitch slap them!" D yelled once again with excitement.

"I love it!"

"Come on." D said and pulled me away.

* * *

><p>"Liss, hey!" I yelled and waved at her when she turned and looked at me. This was going to be fun.<p>

"Rose, how are you?" She said and looked around. Looking for D no doubt. Bitch, D is hiding well and good. Well at least if you count around the corner good.

"Fine thank, I am just about to fall asleep. I had some much to do last night." I told her and faked a yawn.

"Really? What did you do?" She asked me. This is what I mean all up in my face about what I have been doing.

"I was busy planning this." I said and slapped her as hard as I could. My hand hit her face in a great force and I almost thought that I heard something break. She fell and hit the floor and she started to leak some tears out of her eyes and she winced when she started to talk.

"Rose?" She asked me.

"Do not ever talk to me again." I told her and walked away.

**So? What do you think? **

**Please Review they make me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you people of who ever is reading this!**

**I am back! Crazy right. Well I just wanted to say 'Hi ' before you started to read! So Hi!**

She slapped me. I can not believe this. One moment she is all nice the next...Bam! What is this.

"Christian, Can you believe that she slapped me. I mean She was about to start a great conversation with me then she just...she just slaps me!" I was ranting to him now because who else would believe me. Well everyone would but Christian is the one who will really believe me.

"I can believe that. Lissa she was wearing that necklace right? She was with D too?" He asked me. Whats next a spotlight?

"Yeah," I said and looked down "she had on that necklace. I didn't see D though but I did see her later that day. She and Rose where laughing about something and when they saw me, the well laughed harder." I admitted to him.

"We need to figure this out, and fast." Christian said.

"We really do need to." I told him.

"What we do have figured out is that D and that necklace have to be the source of the problem. But what we need to know is, how."

"Lissa, Christian you need to go the Guardian Meeting room. Eddy is already there." Dimitri said peeking in though a crack that he make from opening the door. Almost as if he was scared to catch me and Christian doing something bad.

**Okay so You people should ALL check out my blog. There us a special page for Whisper! The 'Calendar' Is dates of events and updates so if you want to know when I will update next. just look at it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello I am back! did you check out the blog? Did you like it? **

**So Yes I know I make the chapters short. **

"You called for us?" I asked the guardians in the room.

"Yes, we called you here to help us, about Rose and D." A guardian I didn't know said to Christian ad I.

"Gee, whats new?" Christian mumbled under his breath.

"So, one of us over heard D speaking in...some, different language. It appeared to be Ancient Greek...or just greek." Said one of the other guardians rubbling his head.

"Well, it sounded like a chant. Any way he peeked into the room and saw her chanting to a black onyx necklace." Said the same Guardian.

"What we now found is that, Rose is being controlled by that necklace. Not D. D is just the power, she is like..." He went off looking at the others trying to think about what she was like.

"What charges the necklace when it runs low." Said a new voice, a female voice, it sounded like...D.

_Damn it._

"Well, well, well. You know whats going on. Very good. Too bad you will not be able to remeber." She said with a laugh.

Suddenly the world starts to fade and I can't remeber anything.

**Okay. YES IT IS VERY SHORT.**

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**Well lets say this I finished my turtle in my ceramics class. Good right? He looks very mad. ;-)**

**I had a Geometry test. 2 one and I have only been back in school for 3 weeks.**

**SO I have been busy...kind of. **

**Please do read some of my other stories.**

**I would make this a promise but i might not be able to keep it. I will try to make the next chapter longer. MUCH LONGER.**

**Please, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. So this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be but it is longer then the last chapter.**

I woke up and I could not remember anything.

_What the hell?_

"Rose?" Someone said to me. "Rose" they said once more

"What happened?" I asked in a groggy voice

"You passed out. After you did your little skit we came back to our room and we had a drinking party. You passed out after your, 10th shoot of whisky. I think? I was kind of blurry after my 8th.

"Thats funny I don't remember that. I normally remember when I have or go to drinking parties." I told her. I was very confused.

"Well, you must have been pretty drunk then." D said with a shrug.

"Yeah, must have." I agreed to her.

"Rose I have a great idea!" D shouted.

"What?" I asked her. I don't like it when some one comes up with an idea and doesn't say it right away.

"We should go out and hitch a ride over to like some big city with a shopping mall." She yelled exited all of a sudden. There is no big city anywhere near us. Missoula and that was even like a 2 hour drive.

"That would be fun but we don't have a car, and how are we going to get out? Plus we don't have any money." I told her.

"Rose, Rose, Rose thats what rocks, hot wiring and stealing are for!" She whisper yelled not wanting and any stupid guardian to over hear our plan to break free of this school.

"Well okay." I said

* * *

><p>"Got a good one?" D asked me.<p>

"Yup." I said and held my baseball sized rock. D held up her own.

"one...two...THREE!" We yelled and threw the rocks as hard as we could amazingly we both hit our targets right in the head. We threw hard enough that the rock made it to our gets but not using so much fours we would kill them, I think.

"Come on Rose." D said while holding open the gate.

Okay, D and I are about to take a quick vacation.

**What do you think about D? **

**What do you think about their random vacation to Missoula?**

**Please review.**

**Next update...next friday.**

**Until then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here I am again. **

This is great, so far both of us have gotten at lest 9 new outfits, the complete set.

We are heading out for a 10th.

We are hitting H&M. Way to many people for them to notice anything.

"What do you think about this?" D asked me holding up a sweater thing that you tie in the front. "Oh, and before you even ask, I am so not going to where anything under this." She picked up some random white booty shorts. "Oh, with this." She said.

"Totally. This?" I asked and held up a jacket that only went have way down and some blue jean booty shorts. She nodded her head then put on some sun glass, and tossed some to me. We picked out some ankle boots and we went near the to a rack near the door. I faked dropping the jacket.

"Shoot!" I said and bent down, ripping the tag off in the process.

D ripped all of hers off too.

The boots where harder, they put on one of those dumb annoying things that only can be removed with a heavy duty magnet. Some how D managed to buy one of those on Ebay. I don't even want to know really.

We took out H&M bags that we got from some girl. We stuffed the stuff in them and walked out.

The alarm went off.

"D, what did we forget?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know."

The security guard came over.

"Miss, can I check your recite?" He asked us.

"Um, uh." I said and looked over at D.

"We don't have one." She said and looked at him in the eye.

"Oh okay come with me." He said and we followed him.

He took us to his police car.

"This sucks D." I told her.

"Who cares?" She said and then stepped out of the car. I didn't realize that we pulled up to the station.

"Okay, girls, I am going to have to call your parents." He told us. Oh great.

"Sure whatever, here." D said and gave him a piece of paper with the schools number on it.

"This is the Missuola police station"

"No worries ma'am they are fine"

"Yes, please that would be great."

"Yes, bye see you then." The police said and gave us _The Look_

"Your guardian will be here in 4 hours, in the mean time you get to share a bunk." He said and put us in a cell.

**Just to let you know, I have NEVER EVER stolid anything in my life so i have NO idea how people shop lift clothes, so that was all guesses.**

**Well, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is shorter then every chapter ever, but its kind of fun. c:**

"Miss. Hathaway, and Miss D." Your guardian is here to pick you up.

The guard opened our our gate, the metal scraping on the cement floor. There was two officers, one for each of us.

They grabbed our arms and dragged us to the main office.

The headmistress, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Eddie where all there.

The headmistress was giving us a disapproving look. Dimitri looked angry and kind of sad? Lissa looked worry and Christian and Eddie looked just like Lissa.

"What?" I asked and walked past them.

**D P.O.V**

Once my Puppet was out of the building I turned to the Ass's

"You better lay off, on trying to find out whats up with Rosemarie. She is my puppet and you know it." I said to them. I know what you think. Why the fuck is she telling them whats wrong with her. Well I will tell you, I want them to know whats wrong with her, but I am not going to tell them everything.

"What-" Lissa said to me eyes wide.

"Yeah, thats right you bitch, she is under my control. Her inner self said not to listen to me, but her inner self is in my command. I control her, I own her." I tol them with a smile.

"Why would you do that?" The man, the Russian asked.

"Ask, her." I said and pointed to Vasalisa.

**I know that this is short but please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im am back! Thats right.**

**Okay on to the story.**

Everyones eyes where on me. They looked at me with hope and anger.

"Okay, I am not so sure I am right but here it goes. Everyone knows that Rose is shadow kissed. That she takes Darkness away from me. Well she um, gave into Darkness so well, Darkness took her over. Well she took her over." I told them I was not so sure if I was right or if I was wrong. I felt kind of guilty because I kind of, sort of knew what was going on with Rose. Well then again I don't

"What do you mean by 'She'" Christian said looking at me.

"Well, I introduce you to Darkness all so known as D." I said motioning over to D.

"Hey, Bitches." D said with a wave

Dimitri looked fuming. Christian look confused. Well everyone one looked confused.

"So let me get this strait. Darkness is D. D is in control of Rose?" Eddie said just to make things clear.

"Yes." I said to him.

"You little slut of a bitch, asshole!" Eddie yelled at her.

"So, I don't see why anyone cares."

"Everyone cares, some people just don't show it as much as other." Dimitri told her.

"Well, if you really care you are just going to have to find my sores of power and destroy it. Until then bitches." D yelled and walked away.

**Hey people so did you like it?**

**I think I am going to have another story up soon. I will tell you went in the next update or you could just check till it is up.**

**It is a story about Christian and Lissa. Time setting is a while back**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I am back! Great right? **

It has been one awful week. Nothing, we have found nothing.

Who knows what her source of power is? I sure as hell don't.

"Lissa, do you have anything?" Dimitri asked me.

"Not a thing." I said and signed.

"Rose has been getting worse, she has been fighting way to much, even for her. She has been doing even worse. In her favorite subject she is even failing." Dimitri told us. We where sitting in my room all looking around at each other to see if any one of us had found anything that could help to figure Rose out.

"I know." The Head Mistress said. Even she was involved with this. Almost anyone that had anything to do with Rose was here. Even Stan, now that is a sign that this is way out of hand.

"D is making this hard for us. She is around Rose anywhere and anytime. Rose moves an inch and D will move an inch. We have got to solve this; we need Rose away from D for just a minute." Stan told us with a serious face. He may hate Rose but he is sick of D and Rose mixed together.

"Point taken. The only thing that will make that point yours is if you know how to get Rose away from D." Dimitri told Stan. Those two fight about this so often. Stan will throw out an idea and Dimitri will veto it if it doesn't have anything to back it up with.

"I do not know yet but I will find out. I can't take Rose and D together anymore. They are loud and annoying Rose is enough and I can not handle another Rose and a Rose 10x worse." Stan told us.

"That makes all of us." Christian said with a small smile.

"Lissa, do you notice anything different about Rose." Dimitri asked with one last twig of hope in his eyes.

"Hum, well she does have a new necklace. I think the necklace is beautiful but still something seems off about the necklace." I told them.

"Hum, you know when we where going to do some class training and Rose was about to take off the necklace to spare. D ran over to her and stopped her." One of Roses teachers said.

"Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?" Eddie asked us.

"It is the necklace." We all said.

**Okay so now that you know this story is slowly ending. **

**I am working on another story though.**

**This story is all about Christian, I mean Prince Christian and Lissa, or should I say Princess Vasalisa. It is cute and has some Rose, I mean Rosemarie and Dimitri, I mean Guard Dimitri. There is also a bit of Eddie, I mean prince Eddison and Mia, I mean gardeners daughter Amelia. There is going to be a lot of forbid Love. ;)**

**I will tell you when it is up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so this is another chapter. Short once again. Sorry.**

Our plan was simple. Grab the necklace and run. How can that be hard? Well it was very hard.

**Try #1**

Eddie was walking down the lighten hallways of the school and 'bumped' into Rose.

"What the hell? You asshole!" Rose yelled.

When Eddie 'bumped' into her he took her down and he tried to unclasp the neck while they where down. It didn't work well because Eddies figures where to big to unclasp the little clasp.

"Oh sorry, Rose." Eddie said and walked away.

"Damn it." Eddie murmured under his breath.

**Try #2**

"Oh, hey Rose cool necklace. Can I see it?" I asked her while D was getting donuts for them.

"No, now go away bitch." Rose blankly told me.

**Try #3**

"Rose, you are not allowed to wear jewelry during combat class." Alberta told her. The only reason Rose has been getting away with it was because she has been hiding it under her shirt.

"Alberta, you have known me almost my whole life. Since when have I ever followed the rules?" Rose asked and continued to punch the crap right out of her opponent.

I never said getting the necklace would be easy.

**Try #4**

Christian started to make Roses necklace chain very hot. You could see it start to get orange.

"Ow, what the hell, ow!" Rose stud up from her seat and unclasp the necklace.

Rose threw the necklace, it was just right of us.

D jumped up and tried to grab it but she missed.

I ran just 2 tables from us and grabbed the black necklace.

"What going on? Why did you take my necklace?" Rose asked and she looked around.

"What do you do now?" I said and looked at my friends.

**Okay, so in about a 3 days or something I will be posting my new story. I think I am going to call it 'May I' but I might call it 'Fate and Hate.'**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so verysorryy that this chapter is so, so, so sorry that this is so damn short. Okay, so**

**1. My mom just bought our Wii for our family. Super fun!**

**2. I have been working on that new story. I was looking for a beta and stuff for it. **

**3. ****SCHOOL**

_"You are going to have to figure it out yourself now. That necklace wont work unless its on Rose, but if I ever get my hands on it again, which I will. Rose will go back to how she was. I will help you, you have to burn it but you have to burn it for a specific time and heat. " _

The words that D spoke where circling in my head.

"So basically we have to some how 'kill' the necklace." Christina said while looking around at us.

"I guess so." Rose said. She was normal, for now unless D gets the necklace again.

We where all sitting around, doing nothing of course. There was so many different ways to burn the necklace. How hot does it have to be? How long do we have to burn it?

"Well lets try everything we can think of." Dimitri suggested.

When we want outside we brought so many different lighters and wood. We brought everything. We where going to try campfire style. Home fire, old time fire and every kind that you can.

"Guardian Belikov, why are you letting Mr. Orzera use magic on campus!" We heard the head Mistress yell.

"We got the necklace and Rose back to normal but we must burn the necklace." Dimitri explained.

Okay, lets do this.

**OKAY, so the beta worked out and stuff. The first chapter is now being edited and stuff so it is all good. Soon, soon it will be up.**

**Please review, only little left for this story**


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is now coming to an end, sad right? Only like two more chapters. Well this chapter is longer then the past like 10 but it is still short. Sorry.**

**Rose P.O.V**

The second we set the pendent to fire using the campfire style and a lighter. It was in there for 10 seconds before the fire went out. When we did the bonfire and using a lighter. It was in there for a whole minute before the fire went out with the pendant shining.

"Okay, so the first two tries did work, third times a charm right?" I said with a tight smile.

"Well, with our luck it will be 33 times the charm." Christian said shooting me a look.

"What ever."

"Okay, so this is going to be a fire pit fire with a match." Dimitri said.

Lighting the match was no problem, it was the lighting the fire that I was worried about.

_1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds...4 seconds..._

The fire burned out. Damn it.

"Anyone got a gas tank?" Christian asked with a smile on his face. Sarcasm dripped from that sentence.

"I will be right back." I said and ran off too the dorms.

Running up the stairs and though the hall doors and down the hall too my room. I opened the door to find D sitting on her bed with her eyes closed. She didn't even hear me coming.

"Μαγικός μπορεί μόνο να σπάσει μαγικό. Μαγικός μπορεί μόνο να καταστρέψει μαγικό" She was chanting this to herself.

Quickly I grabbed the tank of gas from the closet. Then I ran out the door and back outside.

"Here you go." I handed him a tank of gas.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Lissa yelled.

"It was going to be for a prank...we where going to explode the teachers lodge." I said with a smile but looked down.

I could tell that Alberta did not look happy, same with Dimitri. The rest just kind of smiled then Christian burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up." I told them.

"No way Hathaway!" Christian managed through a laugh.

"Shut up fire boy." I told him once again. Fire boy...fire.

"Christian quick light the, the pendant thing on fire." I demanded.

He caught on quick and a flame light up on his hands. The first engulfed the pendant quickly and started to glow. The flames seem to dance around the pendant, flicking. The fire started to form a shape and shape of a dagger? It was hard to tell what the shape was of. It started to form an...arrow? That didn't matter what mattered was it was pointing at me.

The arrow made of fire had a thin strip of fire leading to the pendant. Then the arrow seemed to shot strait at me. Before anyone could react the arrow went through me. It didn't hurt but I could feel it. It felt like something was being sucked out of me.

When the arrow was retreating the fire started to turn black. Once the fire reached its origin-the pendant-it just exploded into a thousand piece.

Off in the distance I swear I heard a scream.

**Μαγικός μπορεί μόνο να σπάσει μαγικό = Magic can only break magic**

**Μαγικός μπορεί μόνο να καταστρέψει μαγικό = Magic can only destroy Magic**

**Okay, so my new Vampire Academy story is up. It is now called Fate and Hate. Please please read it and review.**

**Don't forget to please review for this story too! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry that this is late. Oh and this is the last chapter! Crazy right? No worries I have some great news at the the end and some bad.**

Screaming, and moaning. That was all I could see.

It was D, she was on the floor, screaming and rolling.

"Ah, you son of a bitches! This is your fault." D has been yelling this for the past 5 minutes.

"This is what you do to me! Rose think about it, think, think of how good it felt. How great it felt to have that kind of power of all these idiots. You can join me. Not by force this time. Just ask, then I will stop my yelling...and you, you could be the princess of the dark kingdom. Where we all live in darkness and there are not goodie goods. Pranks all day, you can injure and sleep with who ever you want. I, Queen Dark Shadow will make you Princess Rosemarie Shadow. Please just take my offering." D or Queen Dark Shadow asked.

"Roza, don't do it." I heard Dimitri whisper somewhere in the little group of people.

"Don't listen to him Rosemarie!" D yelled while slowly getting of the floor. The yelling and moaning quite now.

"D, or Queen Dark Shadow but, I can't." I said.

"Rosemarie, you will be around others like yourself. That girl Anna, she didn't really die, she is with me, in the kingdom of Darkness. Everyone who has ever been touched by Darkness is there. Darkness is my king, join us. Join Anna, join all who have ever been touched by my King. You are allowed to visit ghost, so when your friends here die a hopefully painful death, or a sadly peaceful death you can see them." Anna, I could meet the great Anna.

"No, it is still a no, if my friends have to die, then I will too." I said.

"Fine then," D snapped "don't join, my King, take me home." She said sitting up now.

The shadows in the room seem to shift, changing. All the shadows seem to jump away from where they are supposed to be and onto the the wall. The pieces where forming a door. The door was scary but beautiful at the same time. The smaller shadows that where barely then formed a design I have never seen before. The darker ones started to make the fame and other parts of the door. When it was done the door was as tall as my all. When the doors opened dark light and shadows spilled out.

"Goodbye Rosemarie, you should have joined." D said and then stepped into the dark light, the second she did the shadows spilled back to where they are supposed to be.

"Rose, from now on only suck the darkness of me when it is really needed, okay?" Lissa asked from the corner of the room.

"I completely agree." I said.

"Oh, and don't listen to the whispers of darkness anymore also." She said.

"Don't plan on it." I replied.

**Okay first of all is did any of you read my new story called Fate and Hate? Please do give it a try. It is truly a sweet story, its like Romeo and Juliet. Three different forbidden loves but one of them is big time forbidden.**

**Okay, bad news first: story did NOT get to the point or ever touch what I had in mind. I know some of you really liked it but honestly the reason for some of the writers block and all the short updates is because it didn't go how I wanted. The first few where good then from there it was all :P to me.**

**Okay Good news: So I am gig to re-write it, I will keep this one up but just look out for when I start to re write it. It will be like a side project so the updates might be slow, probably not but they might. I have a lot of free time so maybe not.**

**Okay please review and please check out my new story, because really? How many of you really did check it out?**

**This concludes Whisper. Don't give in on pure pressure :-) be strong. **

**Lily**


End file.
